


Phil has 6 kids

by quietlysleeping



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Gen, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, author is an everyone apologist, idk how to tag, real names thats wierd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlysleeping/pseuds/quietlysleeping
Summary: Phil has 6 kids. Fight me.If you have a better name let me know.One-Shot!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Only Platonic - Relationship, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173





	Phil has 6 kids

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot in case you missed it. 
> 
> Fluffy things to heal my soul. This is the longest thing I have written in over a year. 
> 
> Grammar mistakes imminent I promise. Probably due to commas
> 
> I can't title things to save my life.
> 
> Multiple POV switches & I struggle to write dialogue.

Dream lay on the floor of the forest staring up into the sky, he hadn’t seen the sky in so long he forgot how endless it was. It was constantly moving and changing becoming something else entirely within a blink of an eye. 

The dark has become something the immortal hated with a passion. The years of being stuck in a lightless tomb surrounded by solid obsidian on all sides had its effect on him. When the sky began to darken he would bolt up and search for the nearest source of light. Be it a firefly or a forest fire, so long as it kept the memories at bay.

Dream was already crouched beside a patch of luminescent fungi and didn’t plan on moving until the sun rose. He was so focused on the fungi that the slight noises of the forest being traversed didn’t register. So when a warm hand landed on his shoulder his first instinct was to fight.

Techno struggled to stop the teenager from clawing his eyes out. The skinny thing was nimble and slippery enough to wiggle out of his hands multiple times. Phil was no help as he laughed at his son and the twig of a child wrestling. His wings were trembling along with his laughter and the slight glow of them caught the teenager’s attention. He immediately stopped struggling and quickly made his way under Phil’s wings.

The laughing man froze and stared at the teenager tucked under his wing. Techno however grabbed hold of Dream by the front of his hoodie and dragged him away from the glowing wings. 

“Stay away from him.” The growl was deep and held an air of violence, Dream recognized the threat but struggled to get back under the glowing wings. 

“Techno, mate, and look he didn’t try to hurt me. He probably only attacked you because you caught him off guard.” Phil tried to calm the furious piglin-hybrid down before he killed the teenager. His wings were slightly open and once Techno reluctantly let go of Dreams collar the dirty child lunged under his wings. 

“I don’t like him.” Techno was blunt and kept a firm eye on Dream as he snuggled Phil’s wing. Phil chuckled “You didn’t like Tommy at first either.” Techno focused on Phil quickly noticing his happy smile and the way his wing was keeping Dream close.

“No, Phil the house is already crowded.” Techno lifted his hog skull from his face to allow his father to see his face. Phil simply smiled and patted Techno on his shoulder.  
“Great.” Techno scowled and looked back at Dream who was fiddling with his pockets, his mask stashed away without their notice. The blonde looked up and locked eyes with piglin-hybrid before hefting a potato up and holding it out for Techno. A hopeful look in his eyes made Techno unable to refuse the vegetable. 

“This means nothing.” Techno gently took the potato and slid it into the bag strapped to his waist. Dreams smile far more knowing than Techno liked. 

“Let’s go back, we have enough food for the seven of us.” Phil turned around to go back to their home keeping Dream firmly tucked under his wing. Techno followed behind placing his hog skull back on his face and keeping an eye out for mobs. 

Ranboo was concerned, no matter how many times he repeated that Techno and Phil were extremely skilled, he was still worried about their safety. He continued to glance at the door constantly to the point Tubbo noticed. 

“Ranboo, they’re fine. Don’t worry.” He patted Ranboo’s leg in comfort before turning his attention back to the contraption he was designing. Ranboo wasn’t sure what it was but he was certain he didn’t want to be the guinea pig for it. 

Tommy came rushing down the stairs and taking a sharp turn using the wall into the living room, preceding to hide behind Ranboo and Tubbo. Wilbur came soon after his face red and his guitar held like a sword. 

“Tommy, ya little shit! Get back here!” Wilbur walked towards them arms wide, ready to snag Tommy if he tried to run around. 

“I’ll tell Phil you’re chasing me around!” Tommy pointed at Wilbur while keeping Ranboo between him and the fuming musician.

“He won’t be back for another hour at least! That gives me enough time to punt you into a lake!” Wilbur charged forward after placing his guitar on the floor. Tommy screeched and abandoned his shelter behind Ranboo and heading for the front door.

Tommy slammed the front door open and came face to face with a looming chest belonging to the eldest of their family. Said eldest looked down at the gremlin and knew what he had done.

“Wilbur you can’t kill Tommy when Phil’s home” Wilbur had noticed Techno around Tommy and pivoted on the spot to grab his guitar. 

“What do you mean my beloved twin? I merely wanted to play our youngest brother a song!” His voice was sickly sweet and his smile venomous. Techno snorted.

Tommy grinned evilly and skirted around Techno to greet Phil. He stopped dead at the sight of another person tucked firmly under Phil’s wing. 

“Phil? Who’s that?” Tommy walked closer to the stranger and the stranger eyed him warily. Phil waved away the question and corralled his sons into the house. 

“In we go! It’s cold and dark out.” Tommy bolted back inside throwing the thought of the strange teenager out of his mind. If Techno allowed him to be that close to Phil he must be somewhat trustworthy. 

Tommy plopped down next to Tubbo on the couch and Wilbur took a seat on the other couch Techno close behind him. Phil closed the door behind him and Dream allowing the teenager to stay within his wing. Dream relaxed slightly, the dim lights in the house enough to illuminate the room.

Standing at the front of the room where all of his boys could see him and the teenager he brought back. Clearing his throat he turned to the teenager and slightly opened his wing so they could see the kid fully.

“Well, he looks just a little younger than me and Techno” Wilbur broke the silence and Tommy griped. 

“Why am I still the youngest!” Tubbo patted his shoulder consolingly.

“You should just accept it by now” 

“I refuse” 

Ranboo seized up the teenager as Tubbo and Tommy bickered back and forth. He got an odd feeling off of him. It bothered him slightly but smoothed over quickly. Techno would never let someone dangerous near them. Phil could and would remove threats to his family so Ranboo trusted their decision even if the new addition to their family made him nervous. 

Phil shook his head and turned back to Dream. He slowly reached out a hand towards the immortal. Dream watched the hand like a hawk allowing it to draw closer. He stood stock-still allowing the hesitant hand to land in his hair and slowly rub back and forth.

Techno watched his father fuss over Dream before shrugging off his cloak and removing his mask. A soft tap on his shoulder brought his attention over to his twin. Wilbur had a small smile on his face and glanced over to the new arrival every so often.

“Turn around and change, I want to braid your hair.” Techno couldn’t deny his twin and quickly changed his piglin-hybrid features to a more human face. His fur changed to long pink hair and his long tusks shrunk down.

Wilbur beamed and removed Techno’s crown before running his hand through the long hair. It was just as soft as always even though Techno never placed special care into his hair. Wilbur waved to Ranboo asking him to come over to help. 

Ranboo disentangled himself from the blanket he shared with Tubbo. Techno had slid off the couch and sat on the floor his back resting against the couch as Ranboo sat in the spot Techno had left. He combed out Techno’s hair and watched as Phil waved to them before herding Dream upstairs for a bath.

Once Phil was upstairs and they heard the door shut the boys burst into hushed whispers. Tommy was bugging Techno about how they found Dream and Tubbo asking if he had a name. Wilbur was asking Ranboo what he felt about their newest brother.

“We found him staring at luminescent fungi, I touched him on his shoulder after he didn’t respond to me when I talked to him. He went for my eyes then saw Phil’s wings and hid in them. He might have a fear of the dark or something. And no he does not have a name I know of.” 

Wilbur nodded and his hands didn’t stop braiding Techno’s hair before stopping and brushing it back out. 

“Hey Tech, Can Ranboo and I try something new on your hair? It doesn’t involve cutting or burning I swear.” Techno glanced over his shoulder at his brother and gave in, he could never resist him when he asked like this.

“Fine.” Techno closed his eyes as Wilbur turned to Ranboo to explain what they were going to do to his hair. Wilbur soon tasked Tommy and Tubbo to pick some of the wildflowers in the garden. Of course, he warned them sternly against leaving the fenced garden. 

Phil was stumped. Once he had turned on the lights in the bathroom the teenager had come out from his wing and was wandering around the bathroom. This was fine, however, the issue is that Phil didn’t know if the boy knew how to wash himself. He didn’t want to make the kid uncomfortable or freak him out. He sighed and decided on a course of action.

Phil walked forward and waved for Dream to come over to him next to the tub. Dream curiously stood next to the winged man and focused on his hands. Phil reached out to the faucet and slowly turned the water on and adjusted it so the water was warm. Dream immediately reached a hand out to the water and the grime on his hand began to fall off.  
Phil looked at Dreams hand that was still caked in dirt and looked at the rest of him. This was going to take more than a couple of minutes to get him somewhat clean. 

“Alright mate, we gotta remove your clothes so you can get in the water.” Dream focused on Phil contemplating. His eyes bore into the older man looking for something. Blinking the boy slowly started to remove his clothing. Phil helped the teenager into the bath and focused his attention on getting his hair free of dirt. 

“How long has it been since you have had a bath mate?” He was seriously scrubbing Dreams hair while the immortal was playing with the suds in the tub. Dream cooed softly and leaned into Phil’s fingers enjoying the touch. 

Chuckling Phil rinsed his hair out and helped Dream scrub himself. Almost an hour later Phil was exhausted and Dream was clean and happy. His hair was a lot fluffier than Phil originally thought. Sighing he looked over Dream for the third time making sure Wilbur’s clothes fit him well enough.

The clothes Dream was wearing when he arrived were too dirty and torn to be salvageable and Phil had silently promised to make sure Dream got similar clothing he liked soon.  
“Alright, I think the boys have waited long enough. What do you think?” Dream chirped and left the bathroom with Phil’s urging. Phil shut the door as much as possible before turning the light off in the bathroom and checked to make sure Dream was alright. The teenager simply tilted his head at the agitated bird-hybrid. 

Phil shut the door firmly and began herding Dream downstairs with a smile. He could hear his sons joking around and playing a board game. Knowing that a fight might break out if he didn’t get down there in time Phil speed up slightly bringing Dream down the stairs. 

Once they got down the stairs Phil was relieved that the boys hadn’t killed each other yet. He did notice that Ranboo and Techno had complicated braids in their hair and flowers woven in. He decided it was better to leave the thought of how they got the flowers out of his mind for the moment. 

A squeak from the floorboards had the attention of the teenagers draw away from their competitive game of monopoly for long enough they noticed Dream. 

“So he is a teenager.” Techno was the first to speak causing a clamor of questions and voices. 

Ranboo knew that once Dream came back down the stairs the noise would increase to an almost unbearable degree. However the knowledge that it would happen didn’t help the sharp headache. 

A soft warble left his mouth, Techno was the only one close enough to hear it and turned slightly to him. Ranboo noticed him staring and a small wavering smile came onto his face. Techno narrowed his eyes and lifted a hand to rub the top of the teenager's head. Ranboo closed his eyes and leaned into the comfortable sensation. 

Techno chuckled and turned his attention back to his father trying to reign in the multiple questions his brothers were firing at him. Dream seemed to notice Techno rubbing Ranboo’s head and slinked around Phil and made his way around the boys to sit directly next to Techno. Ranboo on the other side of the eldest noticed Dream and poked Techno.  
He looked over to his younger brother who was pointing to his other side, following Ranboo’s finger he saw Dream staring at him hopefully. With a sigh, Techno reached out his hand and slowly lowered it on Dream’s head. When he had no negative reaction Techno rubbed his head slowly. 

Smiling Dream easily leaned over and leaned against Techno’s side and closed his eyes. Techno froze up and Ranboo snickered slightly before following Dreams example and leaning into the eldest side and closing his eyes. 

Both of them fell asleep almost immediately and the noise of their siblings tapered off as they noticed the predicament Techno was in. Phil attempted to keep his laughter in with a knowing smile. 

“Need some help?” Phil asked beginning to chuckle. 

“I don’t think I have the option of getting up.” Techno slowly lowered his arms to rest on his siblings and leaned back onto the couch. 

Wilbur shook his head with a knowing smile before reaching into the cabinet for a large blanket. He knew from personal experience that Techno is a natural-born heater, and very snuggly. Of course, he would never say the latter as the hybrid would find out and subject him to weeks of training.

Tommy glared towards the small snuggle pile forming and grabbed Tubbo’s wrist and fitting themselves in next to Dream. Winter was coming and the house got fairly cold. It wasn’t because he wanted to cuddle with his older brother at all. 

Phil covered his mouth in amusement as his kids quickly wound down from the previous excitement and curled into a ball of heat and blankets. Wilbur had made himself comfortable next to Ranboo and tucked the blanket in hoping to keep the warmth in.

Phil quietly walked over to the light and turned it down to the lowest setting without turning it completely off. He had a feeling he might wake to screaming if the lights were completely off. Not like he hadn’t before. 

“Sweet Dreams.” The soft words fell onto deaf ears and a small chirp answered. 

Phil nodded in thought as he retreated to his room for the night. Dream. That fits nicely, he’ll have to remember to tell the boys in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic here and in this fandom.
> 
> Yay? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Oh, they will regret falling asleep on the floor in the morning trust me.


End file.
